When No Stopped Meaning No
by JBLovesSharks
Summary: HIATUS “House, I’m not kidding.” She found herself pressing her hands to his chest; he was now leaning over her in an almost menacing posture. HUDDY dark!fic Yes, the characters are OOC and canon House/Cuddy would never do/let this happen.
1. Chapter 1

**When No Stopped Meaning No**

"House, please, stop." Cuddy pushed her employee away from her when she felt his hands dip dangerously close to the buttons of her office pants. It was late. Maybe two in the morning. The clinic had to close its doors later than usual due to an outbreak of chickenpox in the nearby elementary school. After her eleven hour shift, she'd had just about enough of nagging, whining kids and didn't want to now deal with House. "Rachel's nanny has school in the morning."

"She can stay a little longer." He responded and placed his hands on her hips, this time holding her steady where she sat on her wooden desk. The lobby was darkened and the blinds to her office closed. "Come on Cuddles." He let his right hand move across her taught stomach and down towards the crux of her thighs once more. This got the hospital administrator to hitch a breath in her throat and tilt her head forward so she could watch him pull the two circular black plastic closures through the fabric.

In the dim light it was hard to make out the color of his boss's undergarments as he began to push down the fabric surrounding her waist and hips. Red. He knew they were red. He didn't allow her to wear anything else. "House…" Cuddy protested once more and grabbed for the peeling edges of her trousers. "I'm _not_ in the mood." He didn't move his hands from where they held her clothing despite her efforts to pry them off.

"I am." He responded simply. In a heartbeat, he took his left hand and pressed it to the woman's chest with enough force to bend her backwards on top of her desk. As she landed a stack of papers blew off the surface, as if to make space for her.

"House, I'm not kidding." She found herself pressing her hands to his chest; he was now leaning over her in an almost menacing posture. Actually, he _was_ starting to scare her. When had no stopped meaning no?

The man watched the twinge of panic encompass the woman's features. "Neither am I." With the hand still on her pants, he pushed them roughly downward. It was a very awkward angle as she was only horizontal from her backside up. Never the less, within moments he had her exposed; her pants now bunched around her knees, trapping them together.

She was in shock. Even if he hadn't covered her mouth with one of his large hands, she wouldn't have known what to say. His body wasn't pressed completely to hers, yet she felt paralyzed. Was this really happening? His finger parting her was all the confirmation she needed. He was going to rape her, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Wow! Didn't think that many people were interested in me continuing this fic since it's been a while since I posted it. Well, here's another chapter. I'll warn though, it's going to be graphic and non-consensual secks between House and Cuddy. This is basically taking off from exactly where I left the last chapter. Please review if you want more chapters, since this wasn't a story I had thought about continuing.

**Chapter 2**

Cuddy struggled to free her face from House's large and calloused hand. He was unintentionally covering both her mouth and nose and while the prospect of passing out before he raped her was enticing, she still held a bit of hope she could reason with him and stop him before he went too far.

House pulled down the fly of his jeans as his upper body continued to hold Cuddy down on her desk. It was awkward and it was painful but the lust inside him kept the pain in his leg towards the back of his mind. He'd suffer his own consequences later.

"I told you a long time ago, when we began this relationship, that you do not get a say in when, where, or how we do this." He informed in a voice now that seemed like he was talking down to one of his ducklings after a stupid suggestion during a DDX. Cuddy hadn't heard that tone of voice since the first time they'd fucked.

Well, the first time since they'd grown up and both worked at the hospital. She could vividly remember House coming into her office, closing the blinds and dropping his trousers and boxers. The shock of his actions had kept her silent, even as she got up and slowly walked towards him. "Get on your knees." Was all he had to say for her to start sucking and jacking him off.

That was almost six months ago, and every subsequent encounter had been a mutual decision. It was exhilarating for her though, to know that he could take her at any moment he so desired. Thus were the conditions she'd agreed to after that first blow job. House knew she desired him and at one time he could admit he had wanted a relationship with her too.

Now, as Cuddy felt his stiff cock enter her roughly, she felt like she'd sold her sold to the devil. She knew. He'd made it absolutely clear. The fact he'd never acted on his domineering impulses had left her with a sense of security that all of their encounters would be consensual. How could she have been so stupid? It was _House_!

House had removed his hand from her face minutes ago but she only realized this as she was able to let out a painful groan as he pushed his lengthy member fully inside her. "House, please!" She tried one last time. "I don't want this!"

The man grinned down at her. His normally piercingly light blue eyes were dark and unfamiliar and she had to turn her head, not wanting to commit to memory this version of the man she held an unrequited love for.

"Shut up. You're voice is giving me a headache." He said between grunts as his lower body began a steady rhythm inside her. He felt almost Godly, taking this woman, his superior, in this fashion. It was a cruel streak he never let those close to him see. It was no secret he was a self absorbed misogynist, but he knew from her instantly negative reactions, she hadn't known how deep the trait ran inside of him.

Cuddy kept quiet for the duration of the rape. An overwhelming sense of shame had descended over her as she ran their brief verbal agreement over and over in her head. Was it rape if she had agreed months ago she would allow such actions? And why had she? Was she that desperate for his attention that she would give up her sexual freedom?

Yes. She was, or had been. It was painful to admit but there was no other explanation for why she was now in this situation. He had told her it could be like this; if he wanted it and she didn't, he would take it. She had no one to blame but herself.

House's mind was much clearer as he quickened his pace until he felt that wonderful tingling in his balls and he moments later erupted inside of her.

Cuddy bit her lip as she felt his fluids enter her; all previous encounters had involved condoms. It wasn't that she was afraid of becoming pregnant. It was something she wanted more than anything. She just didn't want to have _his_ child.

Now completely spent, House pulled back and grabbed a few tissues off of Cuddy's desk to clean himself up. Once he was redressed he turned back on the woman who hadn't moved an inch. "I would get dressed. What would your employees think if they saw you naked and bent over your own office desk?"

His words stung but she still slowly slid herself off her desk and to her shaky legs. House had used the last of her tissues so she was left to simply pull her panties and trousers up with his semen still dripping out of her.

"Why?" She couldn't look at him so occupied herself with fixing her crumpled blouse. "Why House? You've never-"

"It's simple. I wanted it and you didn't." He gave the side of her face a mischievous grin and headed for her office door.

Cuddy watched as he walked out, leaving the glass door open for the first time since she'd hired him.

**Authors Note:** More on their agreement in another chapter, if I decide to write one. I'll probably also delve more fully into what Cuddy's feeling at this point. Whether or not I do continue depends on you guys, my readers. So please if you want to see more, particularly in a timely fashion, tell me in a review. Cheers!


End file.
